Friends Don't Fade Away
Grizzaka enters Dai Shi's temple and pledges his loyalty to him. But after seeing that Dai Shi has taken hold of a human for his host, Grizzaka battles Dai Shi and takes over command of the temple. As his first order of business, Grizzaka orders his warrior Munkeywi to attack the city and gather the people fears, so that he may grow stronger. The next morning, RJ wakes up to find himself in a pile of garbage. When RJ returns to JKP, Fran is deeply concerned for her boss, since this is the third morning in a row he's come in like this. After a change of clothes, RJ checks to the news to see a report about a beast that attack the citizens last night. RJ begins to fear that his Wolf form was that beast. RJ begins packing up to head out, but leaves a certain boxed item behind. Fran asks him about him leaving, so he explains that with not being able to control his animal form, he's a danger & distraction to the Rangers. On his way through town, RJ finds Munkeywi, and then realizes that it wasn't him, but the monkey beast that attack the people. The Rangers show up to fight Munkeywi, but they soon have their hands full with the werewolf RJ. Munkeywi returns to the temple to inform Grizzaka of the latest developments with RJ & the Rangers. Back at the loft, RJ explains everything to the team, as well as the fact that if he doesn't gain control again, he'll be stuck in his Animal Form forever. When the Rangers leave to go fight Munkeywi, Fran offers to stay with RJ. But when she goes to get more water, RJ begins to turn again. The Rangers arrive and take on Munkeywi, but they are outmatched Fran shows true friendship & compassion as she stands up to RJ in his Animal Form. And thanks to Fran, RJ is balanced once again. RJ is ready to go help the Rangers, but before he does, he grabs the mysterious box from before. Gee, what ever could be in it? Meanwhile the Rangers have busted out the Auxiliary Weapons to take on Munkeywi. The Rangers are down, but RJ arrives and is ready for the challenge of fighting Munkeywi. "With the courage of the Wolf, Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger!" Munkeywi summons some Rinshi, and the new Wolf Ranger gets to work fighting them. After taking the Rinshi out with a blast from his Wolf Morpher, Wolf Ranger takes on Munkeywi. With a slash attack from the Wolf Morpher, Munkeywi is down. Grizzaka revives & enlarges Munkeywi. The Rangers take him on, but the monkey badly damages the Cheetah Zord. Before the monkey can finish the Rangers, the Wolf Ranger joins the fight with his Wolf Zord. The Wolf Zord takes the place of the Cheetah and the Megazord is back in the fight. The Rangers use the Megazords Spin Fury attack, and Munkeywi is destroyed. When the teens return to the loft, they find a Husky has torn the place apart. The group fears that RJ has gone full Wolf. Luckily RJ is fine, he was just dog-sitting the hound. In the forest, Dai Shi practices his techniques & powers, but still can't manage to tap into the power of Zocato. But then his frustration & anger allow him to tap into that power briefly.